


Bumpity Bump Bump

by Shaye



Series: Trust Comes in Threes [10]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fake Pregnancy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: Happy is going undercover. The bump comes along.Based on the prompt, "You look cute with a baby bump!"





	

She had thought they’d thrown this out. Paige wearing it was enough; they didn’t need to keep it as a souvenir. She shifted, grunting at the slight weight of the artificial bump. She swore quietly, rubbing her already tender back at the pull of straps. Next time, she was designing this thing because damn it, the guys made it too heavy. Granted, they were trying to mask the fake hands and various supplies for their mission in the UN, but still. It was too damn heavy. Sighing, she pulled her maternity shirt, courtesy of Paige, over the bump, smoothing the edges. “Why do you have this again?”

Paige raised an eyebrow. “Because I was pregnant.” She spared a smile. “You know, with Ralph. The genius to the group of geniuses.”

“It’s team of geniuses,” she corrected, but she smirked at the sass regardless. “And I know that. I meant why do you still have this?” She ruffled the flowy, blue peasant top around, checking for possible issues. But it seemed fine, good enough to fool the general public as long as nobody touched her stomach. And nobody, Happy announced earlier that day, better do so unless they wanted a set of broken appendages. “Ralph’s thirteen.”

Paige handed Happy a cardigan. “Maternity clothes are expensive.” She sighed. “And I already bought them so why would I waste the money by throwing them away?”

Happy shrugged. “You could donate them.” Paige huffed, tossing a pair of black flats Happy’s way. Happy grimaced, but nevertheless she slipped them on. After a few seconds, Happy straightened. “Oh,” she said, finally making eye contact with Paige. “In case you want another one?”

Paige shrugged. “I know it’s weird to want another kid when your first is a teenager,” she shuddered at the thought of how much he’d grown, “but, I don’t know. Maybe.” She chuckled nervously. “One day.”

Happy nodded. “Logically, it almost makes sense.” Happy grabbed her glasses, equipped with video and sound recording. She continued, “You had Ralph when you were young. You like kids.” She grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. “I am not a glasses person.” She shook her head. “And you and Walter are--”

“Alright, enough of this.” Paige turned her head as a blush started to climb her chest. “We have a job to do.”

Happy smirked. “Cool it, Dineen. Sometimes it’s just fun to mess with you.”

Paige glared, but there was a certain twinkle in her eyes. “You know, I could mess with you, too.”

Happy shook her head, then began to lead the way out of Walter’s loft and down the stairs. “Not a chance.” 

Just as Paige was about to retort, Walter swept in with facts about the case and Happy’s new identity. “Nora Johnson. Thirty. Married to Steve Johnson. Lives in downtown LA. And has a baby on the way.”

“No kidding,” Happy said, shifting once more to find a comfortable position. “This,” she gestures to the plaster, “sucks.”

“But you look so cute with a baby bump!” Toby chimed in from her left. She turned to glare at him, eyebrows raised in annoyance. “Right. Work.” Happy nodded. “Shutting up now.” She gave him a tiny smile. 

“Anyway, once you enter the department, you’ll need to make yourself known. We know our perp targets pregnant women, and you’ll have to make a scene.”

She nodded, tuning in and out of Walter’s prepping, already having read the files herself. She knew it was protocol and he was supposed to be her handler for the mission, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t engage her mind elsewhere. “Alright?” Walter asked, shutting the file folder and tucking it under his arm.

She nodded, and Walter and Paige began the walk to the unmarked car, leaving Happy with the rest of the team for a few more minutes. Sylvester gave her a thumbs up before returning to his desk and Cabe gave her a strong hug, whispering in her ear to ‘be safe, kiddo.’ 

“So,” Toby said, once they were both alone. “Be careful.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible with the bump between them. Leaning down, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. 

“I’ll be fine.” She said, but it was softly, so softly--she was worried, too. “We’ll be okay.”

He smiled so brightly it reached his eyes. “You better be. Remind me again why we’re keeping this a secret?”

She turned her eyes downward, imagining the tiny bump hidden beneath the larger mold. “Three months. It’s standard, right? And with my history--”

He moved swiftly, molding his lips to hers, halting her words and her thoughts simultaneously. He was slow, savoring their last few moments of connection, before he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. “You will be fine. Our baby will be fine.” He was sure, confident, and it immediately made her feel more at ease. “And yes, the standard is three months, but with our work…” He sighed, shaking his head. “We’ll tell them when you’re ready. Just don’t do anything stupid.” He grinned. “I know you’re a badass, but take it down a notch for the next seven months.”

She nodded. “I love you.” 

Pulling away, he shot her another smile. “I love you, too. See you soon.”

She waved goodbye once more as she made her way to the door, only to be met by a grinning Paige. “Everything ready?” Happy asked. Paige nodded. “What’s got you so happy?”

“Oh, just confirmation that I can mess with you.” She giggled. “I was right and deserve to gloat.”

“What are you talking about?” Happy asked, walking out the door with Paige trailing close behind.

“Just call it a mother’s intuition.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And a special thanks to quintisforlife on Tumblr for suggesting this! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
